The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for sharing memory between two virtualized systems running on a data processing system.
A virtualized data processing system can provide multiple views on real and emulated resources of that processing system. Such a view can be implemented as virtual machines or so-called guests. Each guest operates as a virtual separate data processing system independent of other guests. The component providing the view of independent data processing systems is called a hypervisor. The areas of responsibility of the hypervisor include resource management, emulating, if necessary, and isolation between guests.
Occasionally guests encounter a need to collaborate on a task, e.g. one guest should analyze data for another guest. In general, this communication is handled by copying data between two guests over a virtual network. This allows facilitation of well-known programming paradigms. With this approach security and isolation of guests still can be maintained on a high level.